nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Melancholia (Lars von Trier)
Melancholia è un film del 2011 scritto e diretto da Lars von Trier. Il film si apre col preludio a Tristano e Isotta di Richard Wagner. Il regista per questo film si è ispirato ad un episodio di depressione di cui ha sofferto, e dalla consapevolezza che le persone depresse mantengono la calma in situazioni di stress. È stato presentato in concorso al 64º Festival di Cannes, dove la protagonista Kirsten Dunst ha ricevuto il premio per la miglior interpretazione femminile. |}} Trama Il film è diviso in due parti e ruota attorno al rapporto conflittuale, ma nello stesso momento estremamente intimo, tra due sorelle molto diverse tra loro, mentre la Terra è minacciata da una catastrofe per l'imminente collisione con il pianeta Melancholia. Prima parte: Justine Justine è una ragazza all'apparenza allegra, fresca di matrimonio, che raggiunge in limousine una lussuosa villa nella quale si sta svolgendo il ricevimento. Con il passare del tempo tuttavia la ragazza dà segno di avere evidenti turbe psichiche e il matrimonio diventa per lei una tragedia: prima si isola in camera, poi tratta in malo modo il marito che cerca di starle vicino, lo tradisce consumando un rapporto sessuale con il proprio nuovo collega di lavoro nel campo di golf adiacente alla villa ed infine si licenzia insultando il proprio datore di lavoro. A fine serata, il marito decide di andarsene; Justine cerca conforto nei genitori (divorziati), ma sia sua madre (una donna incapace di provare sentimenti), che suo padre (un anziano latin lover) si dimostrano egoisti; l'unica in grado di starle vicino è la sorella Claire, che la mattina successiva l'accompagna per un giro a cavallo. Durante la cavalcata Justine guarda il cielo e si accorge che una stella, Antares, è misteriosamente scomparsa. Seconda parte: Claire Claire decide di ospitare la sorella Justine, ormai in forte crisi depressiva, nella villa in cui vive insieme al marito John e al figlioletto Leo. Nel frattempo la Terra viene minacciata dall'enorme pianeta Melancholia, che dopo aver offuscato Antares si dirige a forte velocità verso il nostro pianeta. John, un appassionato di astronomia, rassicura la moglie che Melancholia passerà solo vicino alla Terra, senza colpirla. Tuttavia cominciano a verificarsi le prime anomalie: i cavalli si imbizzarriscono, ci sono strani eventi atmosferici (neve con temperature estive), il campo elettromagnetico terrestre dà segni di cedimento (non c'è più energia elettrica) e l'aria diviene rarefatta. Quando il pianeta si avvicina alla Terra senza entrare nella sua orbita gravitazionale, per poi allontanarsi, Claire si sente in parte sollevata. Ma nei giorni successivi continuerà a osservare il percorso di Melancholia che tuttavia resta visibile. Un giorno, mentre Claire si trova in giardino, si accorge che suo marito è sparito. Con l'apposito strumento inventato dal figlio per valutare la distanza tra la Terra e il pianeta alieno, si rende conto che esso si sta fatalmente riavvicinando. Angosciata, va alla ricerca del marito, che trova morto nella stalla dei cavalli, suicidatosi con il mix letale di farmaci che lei stessa aveva comprato, per la famiglia, come estrema via di fuga dalla catastrofe. A questo punto è Claire a soffrire di crisi d'ansia e panico, e cerca conforto nella sorella Justine, che nel frattempo ha assunto un atteggiamento di distaccata e lucida rassegnazione per la catastrofe che percepisce in sé come inevitabile. Justine e il nipotino Leo costruiscono con dei paletti di legno un rifugio immaginario (la "grotta magica"), aspettando la collisione imminente. I tre vi entrano e si tengono la mano, mentre Melancholia colpisce la Terra, distruggendola. Produzione L'idea per il film ha avuto origine durante una sessione di psicoterapia a cui Lars von Trier ha partecipato durante il trattamento del suo disturbo depressivo. Uno psicoterapeuta ha riferito al regista che le persone depresse hanno la tendenza ad agire con più calma degli altri sotto una forte pressione, perché si aspettano già avvenimenti spiacevoli. Trier ha poi sviluppato una storia senza i tratti di un film catastrofico e privo dell'ambizione di rappresentare realisticamente l'astrofisica, ma con l'intenzione di esaminare la psiche umana durante una catastrofe. |In a James Bond movie we expect the hero to survive. It can get exciting nonetheless. And some things may be thrilling precisely because we know what's going to happen, but not how they will happen. In Melancholia it's interesting to see how the characters we follow react as the planet approaches Earth. |lingua=en}} L'idea di una collisione planetaria fu invece ispirata da vari siti web riguardanti teorie a proposito di questi eventi. Trier decise fin dal principio che sarebbe stato chiaro già all'inizio del film che ci sarebbe stata la fine del mondo, in questo modo il pubblico non sarebbe stato distratto dalla suspense dovuta al non sapere cosa accadrà. Il concept delle due sorelle è stato sviluppato tramite uno scambio di lettere tra il regista e l'attrice Penélope Cruz. Cruz scrisse di voler lavorare con Trier e di essersi entusiasmata per il dramma teatrale The Maids di Jean Genet. Durante i frequenti tentativi di Lars von Trier di scrivere un ruolo per l'attrice spagnola, le due donne del dramma si evolsero nelle sorelle Justine e Claire in Melancholia. Il profilo del personaggio di Justine è basato su quello dello stesso Trier, mentre il nome è stato ispirato dal romanzo del 1791 Justine o le disavventure della virtù del Marchese de Sade. Il film è stato prodotto dalla Zentropa, casa di produzione danese fondata nel 1991 da Lars von Trier e Peter Aalbæk Jensen, in co-produzione con Svezia (Sweden's Memfis Film), Francia (France's Slot Machine e Liberator Productions), Germania e Italia (Pappagallo Films). 7,9 milioni di corone danesi provengono dal Danish Film Institute, 600,000 euro da Eurimages e 3 milioni di corone svedesi dallo Swedish Film Institute. Sussidi addizionali sono stati forniti da Film i Väst, DR, Arte France, CNC, Canal+, BIM, Filmstiftung Nordrhein-Westfalen, Sveriges Television and Nordisk Film- & TV-Fond. Il budget totale è di 52,5 milioni di corone danesi.«Han vil opleve situationerne første gang. Han finder en energi i scenerne, nærvær, og gør op med fotoæstetikken.» Penelope Cruz doveva inizialmente interpretare il ruolo principale, ma abbandonò quando il calendario delle riprese di un altro progetto venne cambiato. Trier, sotto consiglio del regista statunitense Paul Thomas Anderson, offrì il ruolo a Kirsten Dunst, che accettò. Il mito di Ofelia '' di John Everett Millais, 1852, conservato alla Tate Gallery di Londra]] Il film cita più volte il personaggio dell'Amleto Ofelia, aristocratica danese dell'opera di William Shakespeare, fidanzata del principe e morta suicida dopo l'abbandono di lui. La locandina del film, nonché una scena dell'introduzione, mostrano l'attrice Kirsten Dunst lasciarsi trasportare dal fiume proprio come Ofelia nel celeberrimo dipinto omonimo di John Everett Millais del 1852. In seguito, durante la prima parte dedicata a Justine, la protagonista apre i libri di arte nella biblioteca del cognato e mette in mostra tra gli altri anche il dipinto di Millais. Distribuzione Il film è stato presentato in Francia il 18 maggio 2011 al 64º Festival di Cannes, mentre negli USA è stato presentato al New York Film Festival il 3 ottobre 2011. In Italia è distribuito nei cinema a partire dal 21 ottobre 2011. Accoglienza Critica Il film è stato accolto da critiche prevalentemente positive. Sul sito di recensioni Rotten Tomatoes ha ricevuto l'approvazione del 78% dei critici, dell'80% dei critici Top e del 68% del pubblico e particolarmente elogiate sono state l'interpretazione di Kirsten Dunst e la visione di Lars von Trier di temi come depressione e distruzione . Su Metacritic ha ottenuto un voto di 80/100 da parte dei critici e 7.0/10 da parte del pubblico . Anche in Italia il film ha trovato consensi. Sul sito Coming Soon riceve un voto di 8.6/10 mentre su MYmovies ha avuto una votazione di 3.6/5 con 3.5 stelle su 5 da parte dei critici e 3 stelle su 5 da parte del pubblico . Melancholia è stato definito come un film "evocativo, misterioso e affascinante" da La Stampa e come "Il film più bello, complesso e conturbante del Festival di Cannes" da Alessandra Mammì su l'Espresso. Molto apprezzata è la sequenza di apertura e la performance dei tre attori protagonisti (Kirsten Dunst, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Kiefer Sutherland) mentre tra gli aspetti negativi alcuni critici citano la durata del film, considerata eccessiva, e la somiglianza della prima metà della pellicola con Festen - Festa in famiglia del 1998 . Ha ricevuto recensioni negative da parte di Curzio Maltese, che ha definito il film "imbarazzante da recensire" , e da parte di Roberto Escobar, il quale rileva la mancanza di una vera e propria trama consistente nonostante il film sia l'unione di due capitoli . Incassi A fronte di un budget stimato compreso tra i 7,5 e i 10 milioni di dollari il film incassa a livello mondiale 18 milioni di dollari a cui si aggiungono altri 2 milioni di dollari in vendite DVD. Riconoscimenti *2011 - Festival di Cannes **''Miglior interpretazione femminile'' a Kirsten Dunst **''Nomination Palma d'oro'' a Lars von Trier *2011 - European Film Awards **''Miglior film'' a Lars von Trier, Meta Louise Foldager e Louise Vesth **''Miglior fotografia'' a Manuel Alberto Claro **''Miglior scenografia'' a Jette Lehmann **''Nomination Miglior regista'' a Lars von Trier **''Nomination Migliore attrice'' a Kirsten Dunst **''Nomination Migliore attrice'' a Charlotte Gainsbourg **''Nomination Migliore sceneggiatura'' a Lars von Trier **''Nomination Miglior montaggio'' a Molly Marlene Stensgaard *2012 - David di Donatello **''Nomination Miglior film europeo'' a Lars von Trier *2012 - Nastro d'argento **''Nomination Miglior film europeo'' a Lars von Trier *2012 - Premio Robert **''Miglior film'' a Lars von Trier, Meta Louise Foldager e Louise Vesth **''Miglior regista'' a Lars von Trier **''Miglior attrice protagonista'' a Kirsten Dunst **''Miglior attrice non protagonista'' a Charlotte Gainsbourg **''Migliore sceneggiatura'' a Lars von Trier **''Miglior fotografia'' a Manuel Alberto Claro **''Miglior montaggio'' a Molly Marlene Stensgaard **''Miglior scenografia'' a Jette Lehmann **''Miglior sonoro'' a Kristian Eidnes Andersen **''Miglior effetti speciali'' a Hummer Højmark e Peter Hjorth **''Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista'' a Alexander Skarsgård **''Nomination Miglior costumi'' a Manon Rasmussen **''Nomination Miglior trucco'' a Dennis Knudsen e Linda Boije af Gennäs *2012 - Premio César **''Nomination Miglior film straniero'' a Lars von Trier *2012 - Premio Goya **''Nomination Miglior film europeo'' a Lars von Trier Note Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * * * Fonti * Categoria:Film apocalittici Categoria:Film drammatici Categoria:Film catastrofici